Prior art discloses many types of packages for bulk type products and liquids, especially for foodstuffs and beverages. In publication WO2014067673 is disclosed a re-closable flow pack, which has a seal that is openable on the top part made of flexible material. In publication EP1714892 is disclosed a packing bag for beverages made of a shape-stable packing material. In publication WO9008708 is disclosed band-form packaging material suitable for fabricating a pouch type package which is at least partly gas-permeable and at least partly transparent, in which the transparent part is formed of a transparent plastic band located on side surface of the pouch type package. In publication JP2007099327 is disclosed a food packaging item which is a pouch type packaging item made of flexible film material and which is openable from one side by opening a seal in order to widely expose its content out of it. In publication JP2014015231 is disclosed a packaging bag made of film for storing and serving food, which comprises a wall structure for placing the bag to a standing position and keeping the shape of the bag substantially the same during storing and serving. In publication WO2014204465 is disclosed a self-forming container having a stable base connected to and supporting side wall structure, which container is in form of a pouch and openable from side. In publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,674 is disclosed a method for making bags, in which an adhesive band is used for closing the bags. In WO2011032144 is disclosed a microwave popcorn package comprising a sidewall construction defining an interior, the side-wall construction formed of a vertically rigid material and configured to be expandable between a collapsed configuration and an expanded configuration; and a flexible bag construction having a portion secured to the interior of the sidewall construction, the flexible bag construction configured to be expandable between the collapsed configuration and the expanded configuration, wherein the flexible bag construction and the sidewall construction form a container having vertically rigid sidewalls in the expanded configuration. In DE7833490 U1 is disclosed a foldable drinking vessel with a bottom part of foil material. In EP2511187 is disclosed a container for packaging filling materials, in particular a bag or pouch made of plastic film.